fbandccfandomcom-20200213-history
Fanboy/Gallery/Season 2 episodes 27-39
'Dental Illness' Fanboy's toothache scream.jpg Fanboy's second toothache scream.jpg Fanboy's third toothache scream.jpg Fanboy stretches his mouth s2e15a.jpg Fanboy doesn't like this s2e15a.jpg Fanboy rolling his eyes at Chum Chum s2e15a.jpg You get a lollipop after your checkup.jpg Fanboy screams at drill in the wall s2e15a.jpg Fanboy meeting Dr. Plaqula s2e15a.jpg Fanboy gulping s2e15a.jpg Fanboy 'technique' s2e15a.jpg Fanboy watching Dr. Plaqula s2e15a.jpg Fanboy on the extractor s2e15a.jpg Fanboy 'AWESOME!!!' s2e15a.jpg 'Champ of Chomp' F&C putting on Chimp Chomp hats s2e15b.jpg Drill in Fanboy's hand s2e15b.jpg Fanboy cracking knuckles s2e15b.jpg Fanboy with helmet s2e15b.jpg Fanboy unplugs the maching s2e15b.jpg 'Lice Lice Baby' Fanboy 'actually...' s2e16a.jpg Fanboy showing his cowl s2e16a.jpg Fanboy 'than anybody' s2e16a.jpg Fanboy about to charge for the nurse s2e16a.jpg Fanboy waiting s2e16a.jpg Fanboy angry that Chum Chum has lice s2e16a.jpg Injured Fanboy calls for Pam s2e16a.jpg 'Get You Next Time' Fanboy 'tap solo!' s2e16b.jpg Fanboy 'big finish!' s2e16b.jpg Fanboy uhh s2e16b.jpg Fanboy screams at ice monster s2e16b.jpg Fanboy talking to frosty puddles s2e16b.jpg 'A Very Brrr-y Icemas' Fanboy looking at the MORK in the window.jpg Fanboy sighing s1e17.jpg Fanboy swoons over MORK.JPG|"{sigh}" I wanted a real MORK.JPG|"I've been wanting to look at a real M.O.R.K...." The stores were closed out for months.JPG|"But the stores have been sold out for months!" Light out, guys.JPG|"Alright, guys!" That's a wrap.JPG|"That's a wrap." now that's a gift.JPG|"Hoo! Now, that's a gift." Fanboy's next.JPG|"Okay, you're next, Purple Kid!" FB greets Mufflin-Arctica.JPG|"Hey, Man-Arctica!" FB wants Frosty Noggy Nog.JPG|"What's a guy gotta do to get some Frosty Noggy Nog around here?" Lenny gives Fanboy FNN.JPG FB drinks FNN.JPG FB burps from having FNN.JPG big shout-out.jpg|"Hey, Igloo!" Fanboy points at the audience s1e17.jpg|"Big shout-out!" Audience cheers for Fanboy.JPG|The audience goes wild. i'm gonna make this real easy.JPG|"Now, I'm gonna make this real easy for you." I want a mega octo rocket kracken.jpg|"I want a Mega Octo Rocket Kracken..." FB finishes his wish.JPG|"And that's for Fanboy, with an F, one word, no hyphens, okay?" Fanboy out!.JPG|"Fanboy out!" FB drops Wishsicle.JPG|That was defiantly a great wish, Fanboy. I want a SMORK!.JPG Re-wishing.JPG Fanboy finishes his re-wish.JPG Wishsicle turns back to nice.JPG I'm gonna be on the naughty list.JPG Fanboy-slow motion NO.PNG Fanboy-still slow motion NO.PNG Asked for modifications.PNG Man-Arctica says wait.PNG Fanboy still has no gift.JPG 'Funny Face' Unwanted class picture photo 1 - s2e18a.jpg Unwanted class picture photo 2 - s2e18a.jpg Unwanted class picture photo 3 - s2e18a.jpg First appearance of Fanboy's funny face.jpg Goofy Fanboy breaks the pencil s2e18a.jpg Everybody laughing at Fanboy's face s2e18a.jpg 'Put That Cookie Down!' Fanboy about to eat first cookie s2e18b.jpg Fanboy pressing remote s2e18b.jpg Fanboy 'chocolate!' 1 s2e18b.jpg Fanboy 'chocolate!' 2 s2e18b.jpg Fanboy eating cookie in song s2e18b.jpg 'The Winners' Fanboy 'eyes on the prize!' s2e19b.jpg Fanboy 'MOB!' s2e19b.jpg Fanboy generates the real cup s2e19b.jpg 'Two Tickets To Paladise' Fanboy holding a post s2e19a.jpg Fanboy 'Chum Chum!' s2e19a.jpg 'Hex Games' Kyle passing F&C s2e20a.jpg|Fanboy walks on air...literally. F&C literally walking on air s2e20a.jpg|"Hi, Kyle!" Fanboy reaches into mailbox s2e20a.jpg Fanboy on the wall s2e20a.jpg|Spider-Fan-Man Fanboy zapping bats s2e20a.jpg Fanboy flying s2e20a.jpg 'Speed Eraser' Fanboy takes the eraser s2e20b.jpg Magic eraser glows in Fanboy's hand.jpg Magic eraser spell in effect.jpg Magic eraser spell stuck to Fanboy's hand.jpg Fanboy begging s2e20b.jpg Hey, why am I having such a hard time holding onto you?.jpg Fanboy trying to resist s2e20b.jpg 'Heroes vs. Villans' Back of Fannihilator's chair s2e21a.jpg Fannihilator revealed s2e21a.jpg|"Greetings, Super Chum. It is I, your archenemy, the Fannihilator." Fannihilator drinking milk s2e21a.jpg Fannihilator finishes drink s2e21a.jpg Fannihilator 'i've devised' s2e21a.jpg|"I've devised a diabolical dilemma..." Fannihilator 'that will prove' s2e21a.jpg|"That will prove once and for all that villains are..." Villains are smarter.jpg|"Smarter..." Villains are better.jpg|"And better..." Villains are handsomer.jpg|"And handsomer..." Fannihilator 'than heroes' s2e21a.jpg|"Than heroes." Fannihilator coming out s2e21a.jpg|"So..." You chose the children.jpg|"You chose the children." Fannihilator "I guess my bears" s2e21a.png|"Well, I guess my bears will be..." Fannihilator 'your honey' s2e21a.jpg|"Enjoying your...honey?" Fannihilator enjoys this s2e21a.jpg Score 1 for the villains! - 1.jpg|"Score one for..." Score 1 for the villains! - 2.jpg|"The villains! Ah!" Fannihilator relaxing s2e21a.jpg Fannihilator 'my justins!' s2e21a.jpg Fannihilator 'well, i summon' s2e21a.jpg Fannihilator 'my league of destruction!' s2e21a.jpg Fannihilator with lightning s2e21a.jpg 'Face-Eating Aliens From Planet X' F&C as girls at the door.jpg My name's Fandrea.jpg